


Who the F*** is Miguel?!

by FreezerM



Series: Am I a Saint or a Sinner [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lube, M/M, Mentions of young!Derek, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, PornStar!Miguel, Roughness, Sort of Episode Related, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezerM/pseuds/FreezerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek has recovered form his de-aging he remembers his time as young!Derek.<br/>But most importantly, the Miguel incident. Why did Stiles call him Miguel for the second time?!</p><p>Or.</p><p>Derek finds out that Miguel is a pornstar that Stiles is really into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the F*** is Miguel?!

Miguel. Who the F*** is Miguel?

That's how Derek end up behind his laptop on the internet. Typing into Google: Miguel Juarez Cinqua Diago. But what turns up sure as hell is not what he expected.

After being shocked for about 10 minutes Derek pauses the video that had started playing when he clicked the site of Miguel.  
Now he got why Stiles called him Miguel, they could basically be twins. But was that all there was to it? Derek didn't think so.

That's how he ends up at the Stilinski's household. Luckily for Stiles, the Sheriff isn't home.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

Stiles was listening to music while doing his homework.  
The whole young!Derek drama was finally over, but the drama about schoolwork unfortunately was still there.

He dropped everything when there was a knock on his window. Of course it would be Derek, other people would simply just use the door.  
He opened the window and let Derek in, only for Derek to sit quietly on his bed, so Stiles just continued to work on his homework.

Derek must have noticed when he was finished because he began talking.  
"So Miguel eh..." Stiles turned red... Derek didn't know, right?

To be honest, Stiles really didn't want to call Derek Miguel in both of the situations, at the time he just really began to panic and honestly the only thing that comes up in his mind while panicking is Miguel.

And Derek.

"Haha. Yeah sorry about that." Stiles mutters while cleaning up his desk.  
When he turned around to face Derek, Derek was suddenly standing in front of him with barely any space left between them.

"Don't be. Now I know what you get up to when you don't come to pack meeting." Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles didn't know he could turn any more red than his face already was, but it was possible. His face turned hot.

So Derek did know about Miguel Juarez Cinqua Diago... And Derek was coming closer still, until their lips where almost touching.

"You know what I was wondering though?" Derek said while softly touching Stiles' cheek.

"Huh?" Was all that Stiles could manage getting out of his mouth. Derek's soft touching turned into Derek pushing Stiles against the wall.

"I was wondering, if the resemblance between me and Miguel had anything to do with it." Derek said while pushing his nose into Stiles' neck and sniffing him. Stiles was really trying to keep his boner down right now. He was hella turned on.

The sniffing turned into soft kisses that turned into Derek simply just licking his neck. A moan escaped involuntarily from Stiles. Derek pushed a leg between Stiles' legs.

"Well?" Derek asked while getting back to sniffing Stiles' neck again. His hands were now on Stiles' stomach, dangerously close to Stiles' growing erection.

"W.. What?" Stiles mumbles, his brain on error. Derek's hands drift upwards and when one finger touched one of Stiles' nipples, Stiles lets out another moan.

"Just wondering" Derek says between kisses while going down Stiles' body.  
"If there was a reason" Derek was now reaching Stiles' chest with the kisses.  
"That you choose Miguel as a name" Derek pulled Stiles' shirt off and Stiles didn't have time to protest before Derek began to suck on his left nipple.  
In between he continued talking "That you choose Miguel for any other reason than the resemblance in looks." Derek's leg was still in between Stiles' legs so Stiles was sure that he must know of his boner now, he couldn't hide it anymore, he was so turned on.

Stiles eventually let go of a soft "yes" and then Derek was unzipping his pants. Before Stiles could say anything else he was lifted to his bed and Derek was hovering over him while pulling off Stiles' pants and his boxers along with it.

Stiles was suddenly completely and horrifically naked. And Derek was not. So Stiles protested in the only way he could, by talking.  
"This is not fair, you should be the naked one here, omg Derek your body is just s-" Stiles cut his sentence of with a moan as Derek's mouth was suddenly on his dick.

Firstly Derek gently blew some air around his crotch but then he took Stiles' whole cock into his mouth. Sucking hard on Stiles' dick, just the way Miguel did in his videos.

Everything made sense right then and there, Derek must have looked at Miguel's videos. Derek knew. Derek knew everything about the shameful kinks and about how Stiles likes it. Stiles was too far gone to know if that was a good or a bad thing.

One of Derek's hands returned to his nipple while the other was massaging the base of Stiles' dick. Stiles was going to cum so shamefully fast if Derek kept up his perfect suction on his dick. But unfortunately Derek stopped to say "lube".

Stiles uncoordinatedly threw up one arm to reach for his nightstand, when finally finding the right drawer - while Derek had returned to sucking Stiles' nipples - Stiles took hold of the lube and almost threw it at Derek's face. Derek returned to perfectly blowing Stiles when Stiles heard the sound of the tube being opened. Stiles was so focused on the suction on his dick that a finger pressing against his hole made him cum unsurprisingly fast.

Derek stopped blowing him but continued the movement of his finger pressed against Stiles' hole. When Stiles was almost recovered from his orgasm one finger entered his hole and made Stiles' cock start to go hard again.  
Stiles looked up to notice that Derek was now undressed, and his body was the body of a God. But of course he already knew that. While Derek was caringly prepping him Stiles got all hot and bothered on what would be coming next, and before Stiles knew it he was taking three fingers without a problem.

"Derek.. Derek! More! Now!" He almost screamed, Derek quickly pushed another finger in him and Stiles was now moving with Derek's rhythm, trying to get them deeper into his hole. But then they were just gone. Stiles let out a moan of frustration.

"What are you doing? Derek!" Derek switched their bodies so that Stiles was on top of him.

"I want you to ride me." Derek said in all seriousness, capturing Stiles' lips before he could comment, meanwhile Derek was guiding his cock to Stiles' hole. When they were done kissing Stiles pulled himself upright and took Derek's cock in him. It was so big.

"Uunnghhh" Stiles said while slowly taking down Derek's lubed up cock into his hole. When Derek's cock was finally fully in him Stiles couldn't stay calm anymore and began to move fast, quickly going up and down on Derek's cock, while Derek was just mindlessly grabbing him by his hips and doing nothing about the rapidness of Stiles' movements.

When Derek's cock hit the perfect spot in Stiles, he started shooting cum over Derek's face. Derek's face that was beautiful and filled with anticipation and concentration on making Stiles feel good all over. After Derek found out Stiles' good spot he kept aiming his dick to hit it every time and soon Stiles was spilling all his cum across Derek's face and chest.

With his hole clenching around Derek's dick, Derek also came quickly. Stiles slowly sped down until he was only sitting on Derek with his dick in him without moving.

"God, that was perfect." Stiles whispered before capturing Derek's lips in a wonderful kiss.

"Yeah, it was." Derek replied, turning them over again, while letting his dick slowly slip out of Stiles. Derek started to lick off Stiles' cum around his pelvis, until Stiles was clean.

"Definitely something we should continue to do." Derek murmured to him before touching his lips again, Stiles tasted his own cum on Derek's tongue.

"Definitely." He said in between kisses, and pulled the covers around them while throwing his leg over Derek's hip.

 

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there were any typo's and if you have any tips for future writings, thanks for reading!


End file.
